1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of oil drain plug apparatuses, and specifically, to an oil drain plug apparatus and corresponding method for facilitating the changing of engine oil of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
It is generally recommended that the engine oil of an automobile be changed every three thousand or so miles. Over a 100,000 mile span, this amounts to a maximum of about 33 oil changes. Changing engine oil of a vehicle is an unpleasant and, often, dirty experience. Typically, this requires one to raise the automobile on a jack, unscrew the oil drain plug, allow oil to be drained, and then screw the oil drain plug back securely. It is critical that the oil drain plug is screwed in the oil pan just right, i.e., not too tight and not too loose. If the oil drain plug is tightened too much, it may break. Also, if the oil drain plug is not screwed into the oil pan correctly, the oil pan thread may be damaged and cause oil to leak, potentially costing the automobile owner a lot of money for repairs. For the majority of the people who do not have means to raise an automobile in order to gain access to the oil drain plug and change the engine oil, they are generally left with the option of paying a mechanic to perform such a job.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for a method and apparatus for overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks, while facilitating the changing of engine oil of a vehicle.